Playing With Fire
by dark-nexus17
Summary: Scorpius/Sikozu kinkiness. Including the kinky scene we never got to see the conclusion of on Scorpius' ship.


**Title: Playing with fire**

**Pairings: Sikozu/Scorpius**

**When: Various times after La Bomba**

**Summary: Various kinky encounters of a Scorpius/Sikozu kind. Including the one in which Braca is watching.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Farscape, wish I did, but it isn't going to happen.**

**Author's note: I love the Sikozu/Scorpius pairing; it was one of the best parts of Farscape. And I can't find that many shippers. Enjoy - Nexus**

**These violent delights have violent ends, which in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which, as they kiss, consume. – William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet.**

**1.**

At the conclusion of their third sexual encounter, Sikozu turned to face Scorpius and said;

'I have reached a conclusion you may be interested in hearing.'

Scorpius looked at her quizzically,

'What is this conclusion, my dear?'

'I have deduced that you would prefer to be somewhat rougher in regards to our relations. I can only conclude that you have not instigated such a scenario because you believe that I would not be receptive. However, I must inform you that this is not the case. If you wish to engage in a more adventurous form of recreation, I assure you I will be willing.'

'Would you indeed,' Scorpius mused, 'All of your conclusions are correct my dear Sikozu, I congratulate you on your astuteness, I have indeed be reluctant to expose you to my somewhat baser nature, as many women find such experiences frightening in some way. If you are truly willing however, then I would be most pleased.'

Sikozu smiled alluringly,

'Well then, she said, since we are both in agreement, I suggest we become more adventurous as soon as is possible.'

Scorpius' insides ignited with those words, heat pooling in his groin, he quickly knelt up on the bed and placed his hand round Sikozu's throat, straddling her and pushing her down on to the bed, he searched for any sign in her face that suggested she did not wish to be adventurous after all. In fact, her lids became heavy and she let out a small moan, biting her bottom lip.

'My dear,' Scorpius growled, pressing down on her throat a little harder, 'soon could not possibly be soon enough.'

2.

Sikozu was rapidly concluding that being tied to the bed by Scorpius was one of the most pleasurable things she had ever experienced. It had been merely a week since her submission to Scorpius' desires and she had already learnt so much. To say he was more experienced than her would have been an understatement, probably her biggest ever. So far she had not been in control, and knew instinctively that she rarely would be as Scorpius preferred to be the dominant one. However, most of the time, she did not dwell on this, it was nice to lose control and submit to another being once in a while, and since that being was as superior and powerful as Scorpius she did not mind at all. Her musings were interrupted by her lover slowly biting his way up the inside of her thigh. Her eyes rolled back slightly and she sighed with pleasure. He never bit her hard enough to leave marks, just hard enough for the sharp pain to add a little spice to the pleasure of their love making.

'Sikozu,' murmured Scorpius, 'look at me,' she tried to hold his gaze, but it was like looking into a raging inferno, she closed her eyes again,

'I said look at me,' Scorpius commanded, she did so; his body was now fully lined up on top of hers, his gaze piercing her. She had never felt so helpless, or so alive.

3.

As Scorpius pulled the leather strap tighter across Sikozu's delicate throat, he heard her gasp, and it thrilled him. The noises she made during her recreation were fast becoming some of his favourites. He craved power, and to know he had such influence over this intelligent, wilful being filled him with a lust of such intensity that it was hard to keep himself in check. As her head fell back onto his shoulder, and her hair brushed against his face he gave in to the feelings that were overpowering him. He growled and ran his hand down her bare stomach. Pushing her off his lap he quickly discarded her clothes and then his own, not caring where they landed.

He sincerely hoped Braca was not watching, although the man did have those kinds of tendencies.

His thoughts were quickly pulled in a different direction when Sikozu ran her hand down his bare chest; he leant in and kissed her brutally, before turning her round and bending her over the table they had sat at before. Taking the strap from her hands he looped it around her neck and tugged slightly, holding the ends in one hand whilst the other went round her waist drawing her to him so he could bite down on her pale, exposed neck. She groaned when he did so which made him lose any restraint he had had left. He bent her over once more and took her. His hands dug into the flesh of her slim hips and his nails raked over the skin of her buttocks as he thrust forcefully into her, his flesh smacking against hers with every thrust. The sound of this, coupled with his lovers increasingly loud moans encouraged him to loop the leather round her neck and pull, unto the strap cut into her skin, restricting her breathing and her air flow. They were both so close. Just as he thought he must loosen the strap or risk permanent damage Sikozu came with a strangled gasp, forcing him into oblivion microts after.

After a brief pause, in which they both recovered their breath and Sikozu changed Scorpius' cooling rods, he turned her to face him, kissing her somewhat gentler than they were both accustomed to. Sikozu looked confused, but pleased.

He would have to warn her to hide in their chambers for a while though, he did not want her exposed to the reactions of the crew when they saw the reddening line around her neck.


End file.
